Mr Mom
by dukefan01
Summary: Kensei has his hands full after going from a hard working dad to Mr. Mom overnight. Crack, based off the song by lonestar...yeah. I had fun writing it.


**So yeah, I had to take a step back and do something goofy and silly. This is a song fic based off of 'Mr. Mom' by lonestar. I own neither Bleach or the song. So the character ages are probably around 10 for the oldest, 8 for the middle, and maybe 2 for the baby of the house.** **Just** **because I have no other ideas...well actually I have one, but I'm finishing it up so here's this for now! I really hope you like it!**

Kensei stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. He was so angry at himself, how could he loose his temper like that! Now he had no job and he had no idea what they would do next. Lisa was probably going to murder him. Sure enough, she came rounding the corner, and she did not look happy. "What was that?" she asked, referring to the door he slammed. He scowled, not wanting to tell her but knowing there was no way around it.

"I lost my job today." he said. He expected her to start yelling, but instead she just hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"That's too bad. I'm sorry." she said. He gave her a surprised look, she had taken it much better than he thought she would. "You know, Hiyori and Shinji both offered me a job for a few days, it'll be all day long but the pay is good. I can go work for them at the restaurant until you find another job." she offered. Kensei wanted to object, that he should be out working, but the more he thought about it, it didn't seem like a bad idea. He could take this time to rest, get a break from always working, then he could go back out and get a job. He'd also get to spend some real time with the kids since he had been working so much and hadn't had the chance. He nodded.

"Sounds good." he finally said. She grinned.

"Good, I'll leave a list for you of things that need done." she said. Kensei nodded, this wouldn't be hard. How difficult could it be to keep after three kids while two were in school?

xxxxx

Kensei woke up to someone shaking his arm. He looked up to see his oldest and only son Shuhei standing in front of him. The boy had clearly recently got up by how messy his black hair was, but not too recent since he looked wide awake. Standing directly behind him was his middle child, his daughter Nanao. She looked much more well kept, her black hair pulled back in a pony tail. He looked up at the clock to see it was six a.m. "What are you doing up this early?" Kensei groaned. Shuhei crossed his arms and Kensei plopped his face back in the pillow.

"Come on Dad, it's time for breakfast." he said. Kensei looked up at them.

"At six am?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have to be at school by seven fifteen because classes start at seven thirty." Nanao said. Kensei groaned again, pushing himself up out of bed.

"Alright, I'm coming." he said. He went into the baby's room to see Mashiro was already awake as well. The young girl was pulling on her strangely green colored hair. He picked her up out of bed and they all went downstairs. Kensei put Mashiro in her high hair as Shuhei and Nanao sat down at the table. Kensei pulled out eggs from the fridge and set a pan onto the stove. He heated the pan and cracked the eggs directly into it, stopping to pull out any shells that fell in. He mixed up the eggs and began to put different seasonings onto them. Shuhei and Nanao exchanged a slightly worried look. When he finished he put the eggs on three plates and put them in front of the kids. All three tried them. Mashiro through the plate onto the floor, and both Shuhei and Nanao pushed the plates away from them. "What's wrong now?" Kensei snapped. Shuhei didn't know how to tell him that the seasonings were very haphazard and didn't go well together at all. Nanao frowned.

"Don't worry daddy, we'll just have cereal." she said. She went to the cupboard to get bowls as Shuhei got the cereal and the milk. Kensei watched them as they set up everything.

"Hey Dad, stoves still on." Shuhei called. Kensei whipped around to see the stove was indeed still on and bits of egg had caught fire, giving off a lot of smoke. Kensei though open the window and swatted the smokey air out as he used the other hand to turn the stove off.

"How much smoke can one stove make?!" he snarled at it. Shuhei and Nanao tried not to laugh. Kensei then glanced up at the time, it was six thirty. "Shit. Time to get going." he said. Shuhei and Nanao both grabbed their school bags and Kensei grabbed Mashiro from her chair. They went out to the garage to see Lisa had taken Kensei's car, leaving him with her minivan. Kensei frowned, now wanting to drive it, but he knew they had to go. He buckled Mashiro into her seat belt, Nanao jumped in the back, and Shuhei climbed up front. He hated driving in residential areas, and sure enough he ended up is a jammed area. After that he bent a few speeding laws and got the kids to school.

"Thank you daddy." Nanao said giving him a kiss then climbing out.

"Thanks dad, oh, Mom said she put a shopping list in the visor for you. The rest of the to-do list is on the fridge." Shuhei said, hugging his dad, then taking off after his sister. Kensei glanced back at Mashiro in the rear view, then opened the visor to pull down the list. Seven pages long! Figuring it would be best to get down now, Kensei headed to the super market.

xxxx

Mashiro was asleep by nine, taking a nap. Kensei began to put all the things he bought away when he found the list Lisa left for him. The next thing on the list was laundry. He went into the living room to check on Mashiro to find that she had found the crayons and was drawing on the walls. With a curse Kensei pulled the crayons off her and put them in a higher drawer. Mashiro started crying, so he grabbed the nearest VHS he could and slammed it into the VCR. He nearly groaned when Barney came on, but Mashiro giggled happily and began watching it. Sighing in releif, Kensei went and grabbed the laundry basket that already had clothes in it, through in the clothes from the hampers and the ones on the floor in the bathroom, and went down to the basement. As soon as he got laundry started he went back upstairs to check what was next on the list. There was a PTA meeting at two that he had to attend until three. That would be when Shuhei's boy scouts were over and Nanao's girl scouts were over. Kensei sat down and was finally able to relax, until Mashiro began crying again. Apparently Barney was over. Kensei re-winded it to the beginning and hit play again. After it ended he had to rewind it again and go toss the clothes into the dryer. After he had to rewind Barney three more times until the dryer was done. When he went to get the clothes he found that he accidentally put diapers through the wash and they melted in the Maytag dryer that Lisa had insisted on buying. This day was just not going well. Sitting down at the table, he set about doing the next thing on the list, to balance the check book and pay the bills.

xxxx

Around one, after having re-winded Barney for twelve times Kensei wanted to break the whole thing, but he had to go to the PTA meeting. Putting Mashiro in the car, he drove out to the school again and sat through the meeting trying to keep the small girl quiet. When it was over he found Shuhei and Nanao already by the car waiting for him. "Good, now we can go home." he said.

"No daddy, I have Ballet today!" Nanao said.

"Yeah, and we have soccer practice!" Shuhei said. Kensei gave them a suprised look.

"What?" he asked.

"It's Monday. We have practices every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Shuhei explained. Kensei scowled. He knew they had practices, he forgot he had to take them today. He nodded.

"Alright." he said, and they all got in the car. He dropped off Shuhei first, then took Nanao to her practice. While he was waiting he happened to see a bright pink wad of gum in Mashiro's hair. Wondering how it even got there, Kensei began to pull it out as gently as he could. Finally her got it out and practices were over. Rounding up the kids, he set about going home.

xxxx

It had been a long and crazy day, but Shuhei and Nanao had done their homework, Mashiro had managed to watch Barney over eighteen times, and after dinner they had all gone to sleep. Kensei grabbed the newspaper and turned to the classifieds, plopping down in is lazy boy chair. As he did he felt something squishy and pulled out a handful of sweet potatoes. This was defiantly over his head. The door opened and he turned to see Lisa had returned home.

"So how was it Mr. Mom?" she asked. Kensei sighed.

"I don't know how you do it! It's a lot more work than I thought!" he growled. She laughed.

"Their kids, it takes a lot of work. But it's worth it." she said. Kensei smiled and nodded.

"Let me just tell you one thing." he said, standing up and hugging her. Then he leaned in to her ear. "Your my hero." he said.


End file.
